Currently, there are many different types of materials handling systems. Typically, such a system will include equipment configured to move items between required locations on an automated and/or manually-initiated basis. Depending on the type of items being handled, some systems may incorporate the functionality of specialized equipment, such as equipment for weighing or performing some other measurement function within the materials handling system.
Some materials handling systems are designed specifically for processing packaged tobacco products, such as cartons of cigarettes. Currently, there are many disadvantages associated with such systems. For example, in terms of operator function, most systems require frequent movement of the operator to the product rather than bringing the product to the operator. Further, while some current systems support the passing of packages of tobacco products through a stamping machine, there are usually significant limitations on the flexibility of the stamping process. Still further, current systems commonly support the sorting of one package to a single order at a time.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. Also, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in this background section.